Vokir
by Empath.Maker
Summary: The story surrounds the life of a mysterious man named Vokir - who was adopted by a new family that lives in the village of Riverwood, where he was raised by two loving parents. The invasion of a dragon in the skies of Skyrim once consumed the village, and took his parents, alive, in the process. He then began to set off on a journey to find a way in hope to find his parents back.
1. Chapter 1 - The Golden Rays

**Just some pre-introduction words: This is my very first story that I'm putting out... I hope you guys will enjoy it! Just a disclaimer - my English is not really good... But I've tried my best here with it, and I welcome any comments on it, as well as how I can improve my story plots. Thanks everyone!**

Chapter 1: The Golden Rays

The night sky was draped in darkness. Yet from afar, one could easily lay sight on the beautiful golden rays that projected from the offshore island that recently arose from the waters of Dawnstar. The central cave of the newly risen island was significantly covered in moss and ruin, with golden rays of light pouring out from the cracks. Rumors quickly travelled across the region, prompting several explorers to witness what was inside themselves. This night, the adventurer was ready to explore and seek out what treasures or mysteries that could be uncovered there, as he slowly trudged through the rocky shore and made his way closer to the source of light.

However, from afar, he heard a scream of pain. A group of bandits had overrun the place and established an outpost to guard the site. He hid behind the bushes and studied his surroundings. Another explorer had carelessly wandered into their territory and was held captive. There were three bandit Nords surrounding him, who was tied securely by thick ropes onto a stake. The adventurer could barely hear their conversations. "Well, well... look who got lost in the depths of the new island! Did you came here looking for treasure?" the leader mockingly questioned, and the trio laughed menacingly as the prisoner wept in despair. The adventurer had to think of a way to save him, or at least get past them and came for what he desired to find out - why the island projected golden rays from the inside. He studied his environment calmly. There was no way an adventurer as small-built as him would be able to handle the three Nordic bandits dressed in heavy steel armor who were equipped with large, intimidating war hammers in face-to-face combat with just his fire-enchanted dagger and invisible potions. He was a natural stealth warrior. He had to outsmart them. And luckily enough, the three bandits were noticeably drunk after drinking rounds of mead after their dinner. It was just the right opportunity for him to strike.

He noticed a torch stand that they had placed near the shore, which he silently crept towards and proceeded to retrieve its fire with minimal noise using a small lamp he carried with him. Slowly, he advanced nearer and nearer to the camp. Approximately a few feet away from the camp was a stash of their prized mead which were laid messily inside. The adventurer fished out his invisibility potion and left his belongings in the nearby bushes, slowly advancing towards the stash of mead. With a careful grip, he stole two of the bottles away whilst the three drunk warriors continued their threatening interrogation against the prisoner. He quietly scurried back to his hiding spot.

"Let me just... just have one more bottle of mead as we toast to his death! That will teach him not to mess with our territory again! Hahaha!" The leader belted out in a dominant, victorious tone. While the Nordic bandits had their back faced against the adventurer, the prisoner was shocked to witness bottles of mead being stolen yet no one was physically there. At this point, the prisoner understood what was happening, but his face was more of confused than scared. The adventurer grabbed a pebble from the ground and gave it a upwards throw aimed at their crate of mead. The rock travelled high up in the air, before landing on the crate with a loud thud. It caught the attention of the bandits.

"What was that?" one of the bandits shouted as the trio turned to the direction of the sound. "I may be drunk but I sure did hear something hit! No one is fooling me!" the bandit leader roared. It enraged the group as they walked towards the direction of the crate to inspect the situation. Immediately, the adventurer knew this was the right time - he had isolated them away from the prisoner. As quickly as he could, he raised his bottles of mead and began lighting them up with the light from the lamp. He stashed a piece of wet cloth over them and hurled it in their direction. The bottles landed and created an explosion. The bandits screamed in horror and realized they were ambushed. They drew their weapons immediately but were covered in flames and began wailing in pain. The adventurer withdrew himself from hiding and rushed towards the group of bandits, now shocked and in pain. He drew his dagger from his belt and swiftly proceeded to cut the throat of the leader and moved to dodge off his allies' badly aimed attacks and countered their assaults with another swift stab to their bodies. Within seconds, the ambush was over.

The adventurer then turned to the prisoner, and spoke, "I will untie you right now from the ropes. If you decide to do anything foolish, I will not hesitate to end your life just like theirs." The prisoner quickly replied, "No! I won't do anything as foolish! Please, release me now! The ropes are hurting my hands!" The adventurer took his dagger to cut the knots loose, which loosened the ropes and dropped the prisoner to the ground. "Thank you for saving me. I only wanted to come and find out what my fellow people were talking about this mysterious light firing out of the cave. Never did I expect to meet a group of bandits here. It's nice to meet you, my savior. My name is Vance, I'm a new citizen to Dawnstar." The adventurer accepted his thanks and replied, "It's dangerous here. My name is Vokir. I was adopted by a family in Riverwood and now just a traveller in the land of Skyrim. What exactly are you doing here unarmed with any weapon?" Vance explained, "The members of Dawnstar have been talking about the island and its occurences. They were worried that it might bring about unwanted trouble, so they wanted to dispatch a scout to learn more about the location. We did not know that news travelled so quickly, that everyone would know about the place... The island only risen from the waters just six days ago, so I thought I wouldn't expect any company here." The adventurer then explained his agenda for being there and they both agreed to explore the island together.


	2. Chapter 2 - What Lies Within

**Thank you for reading~ This is the next part!**

Chapter 2: What Lies Within

With a quick smash onto the layers of rock, the adventurer, Vokir and the now freed prisoner Vance opened up the path into the cave within. As the rocks fell apart, the golden rays projected out from the distance, with its source pointing up towards the inner cavern. With caution, they made their way inside.

As they made their way inside, Vokir began to strike a casual conversation. "So... Why is it that you were made the scout to come and find out what is happening here?" The adventurer questioned Vance. "Well," Vance answered in a slight tone of tiredness, "I was the only recruit in Dawnstar's newly founded organisation to protect the citizens here in corporation with the guards, called Oversight." he replied, "The organization overlooks all activities of Dawnstar, as important people of the village share rumours and possible suspicious criminal activities that may occur in the region. I always aspired to be a protector of my people, so I joined the organization as a recruit. However...I wasn't really the most outstanding recruit there, so they made me the scapegoat for every possible task. Ever since the round of nightmares that struck fear upon our village, we had to form a group of people that agreed to protect the village and ensure everyone was doing the right thing." "Well," Lokir replied, "It isn't really good protecting if your people are just pushing you around doing these jobs isn't it?" Vance sighed and nodded his head in agreement. "Sometimes I doubt my decision in joining the Oversight..."

"Look! Up ahead! It's a... a prism?" The two peered towards the distance ahead in the cavern. The walls were dimly lit with a color of gold from the projected rays from a large, single piece of glass-like prism up ahead at the top of the cavern. Vokir and Vance hurried ahead and up a flight of rocky steps to the ledge where the prism was stationed.

"What do you think that is? The light seems to be directed from another location... It shines with such strength... I can even feel the heat coming from the light beam... It must be from something really powerful!" Vance exclaimed. "Whatever it is... We need to know. If it wields power, we have to remove it from here. It could be dangerous and might harm the citizens of Dawnstar," Vokir replied. "If it contains power that one could yield..."

Vance turned around in curiosity. "What? What will you do with it?" he said with a puzzled look, "It's dangerous! You don't want to mess with anything this powerful!". Vokir replied in a determined tone, "My very goal in life is to find a dragon in Skyrim that took away my parents alive. I venture the lands in this very place to seek for things of value and treasure, or power, so one day I obtain more power or a way to reunite with them. I still have faith that they are alive - why would the dragon take my parents away captive then?" Vance nodded in agreement. "I've never heard of dragons swooping and wiping out a whole village and then take people captive. The dragon must have wanted something to do with them. How did you survive the attack though?" Vance questioned. Vokir replied, "My parents hid me in the underground basement of our home whilst they returned back to the surface to help evacuate the rest of the Riverwood citizens. I was left there the whole time, scared they would never return. And they never did return. I was just 10 back then. After a few hours, I walked out only to see the whole of Riverwood in ruin, with many hurt and dead... But my vision was clear. I had to find my parents and find out what happened, even possible avenge for the damage the dragon did to my village."

The source of light continued along a path deeper into the top of the cavern, till it led to an opening with a cave room up ahead. Vokir was an experienced stealth warrior. Almost immediately, he felt the presence of something that didn't welcome their presence. Abruptly, he placed his hand on Vance's back and shoved him down to crouch down. "Shhh... I sense something bad inside!" Vokir whispered. Fortunately, the people inside were not alerted by their previous movements. Vokir and Vance quietly crouched themselves at the sides of the entrance to the cave room.

Inside the room were 2 Dark Elves dressed in dark red mage robes and old, crinkled gloves that were radiating with Magicka. preparing something that looked like a ritual. The preparation table laid a golden bowl, carved with strange inscriptions of unknown origins. Around the table was spread with neatly arranged black dust lines on the tables in certain circular patterns that looked like they symbolized something. Inside the bowl carried the prized possession - a small, golden diamond-shaped artifact that was radiating with immense golden light.

The taller Dark Elf mage murmured, "Finally... Today is the day we consume Dawnstar for the rightful return of the goddess... My dear sister, tonight, we will once again, receive our powers!" The other Dark Elf mage replied with a sinister smile, "Yes, my sister, tonight, we will watch Dawnstar fall, and watch Akasha rise once more. She will reward us tremendously! After falling into her slumber for centuries, if she finds that we have awakened her, she will definitely reward us generously! This artifact is all we need! It's power is strong enough for the summoning! Now, for the ritual, my sister!" At this moment, the two Dark Elves began chanting what seemed to be a foreign language that Vokir had never heard of. It was not the language of what any person of Skyrim would speak of.

"Voshna eitz Va Doombur...Efien Deje Vaeera!" As the two elves chanted, the artifact began to glow brighter, and the both of them could feel the temperature in the cave slowly increasing. "Vokir, we have to do something! It sounds like the two elves are trying to take down my village! We have to stop them!" Vance whispered to Vokir frantically, looking around to and fro, unable to decide what to do. The adventurer scanned his surroundings carefully, and not long after, he was able to come up with a plan. "I know what to do. Will you help me carry it out?" Vokir asked, and Vance nodded his head furiously. Vokir sneaked beside him and began whispering next to him of his plan.

The dark elves closed their eyes and continued to chant and the gloves on their hands began to radiate brighter with Magicka, as the cave began to rumble and gain heat. The cave was going to explode and collapse. Across the distance, back at where the prism was located, the rays of light began to project out the cave with even greater strength. Back at Dawnstar, citizens gazed up towards the distance and noticed the golden lights emerging from the mouth of the cave. They had to stop the spell from progressing! The two old elf witches continued chanting, and slowly their mouths developed into an evil, sinister grin as the spell slowly approached the peak.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Vance yelled at the top of his lungs. The two witches opened their eyes and trembled with enragement. "What do you think you are doing here, stupid child? Do not mess with our affairs!" The witches bellowed. Vokir couched in, drank down a bottle of invisibility potion, and moved stealthily into the room from the left side, avoiding physical contact with the witches. "Stop right now!" Vance shouted, and with a gulp, took a brave step and rushed in to interfere. The witches, now aggravated, broke off from the channeling process. "Idiot! You're digging your own grave! We will blast you into Sovngarde!" The witches raised their hands and began casting destruction spells. Vance casted a powerful Ward spell on himself, successfully blocking their blasts of magic. In a split second, Vokir, who had stealthily sneaked his way past the witches, doused a piece of fabric with potent poison he made by himself, sprung up from crouching and immediately with each hand, covered the witches mouths with immense strength.

The witches, now shocked from the surprise ambush, screamed and struggled as much as possible, trying to free themselves from hands of Vokir. Their hands continually fired misaimed shots of fire around the cave, all of which were in no avail. With each hand, he had covered their mouths and the poison slowly diffused into their breath. Their screams were silenced and within seconds, they collapsed on the floor. Though they were already dead, their bodies continually jerked for a few more seconds. "What is happening to them?" Vance asked, surprised and shocked at the act of murder. "They're dead. It's a poison that damaged their brain. I made it myself, I name it _The Devil's Kiss._ Come on, we have to go, the cave will collapse anytime soon!" With that said, the two rushed back out into the light.

As the two emerged from the cave, moments later, the rock had all fallen in. "I just witnessed murder... But I guess it was... necessary? Those two elves wanted to cast a spell to destroy the whole of our village!" Vance stated as he panted heavily from the rush on the way out. "Did you get the artifact?" he asked. Vokir fished in his pocket and retrieved the small golden diamond that was now dormant. "I wonder how much power is contained inside... If only I knew the way to use it somehow..." Vokir murmured. "Maybe you should bring it to the College of Winterhold. The mages there may have an idea of its origin." Vance answered. "They have a long history of knowledge. Their libraries are one of the best! In fact, I have always wanted to read their books there and learn more magics. If I didn't know how to handle myself just now with a Ward spell, I wouldn't be standing here. If you don't mind, I could accompany you there. I know the way, and I'll show you to my friend who manages the library there. Consider it help from someone you saved just today?" he offered. "That'd be great. The College may have information of the Dragon I seek. And If it can really grant new power, I may be finally able to find my parents."

And thus off they set off, towards the College of Winterhold.


End file.
